


My Poem Book

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: Just a bunch of poems!Some sad, some bad, some good, some happy, and etc!
Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662625





	1. Chapter 1

In the land of the dead she'll wait

Her lover cries in the land of the living

for he misses the warmth

of her hand in his

the warmth he felt

when she would smile

or the light that her eyes held 

He holds his daughter close as he swears

that another will not suffer the same fate

as his lover once did.


	2. Standing Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but the first chapters title is “Promise”

He cried at night

when no others were around.

And he smiled during daylight

In the dark, many will hear

his cries of pain and sorrow

as he remembers it all

The screams, the blood, the war

They wish to help,

They wish he'd tell,

They wish to know, 

why he stands so tall


	3. Why Can’t You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are feeling suicidal please contact a hotline or let your doctor know, they can and will help.

Why can't you hear?

Hear, a dream so big and loud

Hear, a voice so quiet and soft

Or the screams that howl through the night?

Perhaps you never might, 

see the pain behind the starry eyes

Watch the tears slide down my cheeks

or how bruised I came to school from home

or even how I was scared to be alone

Look beyond the mask,

Look beyond the laugh,

So I'll ask again.

Why couldn't you see?

Why couldn't you hear?

And If you did, why wouldn't you help?

I'm gone now, way past.

I died because they said,

I died because they asked.

"Don't let another do the same as me."

As my only request.


	4. Snowy Angel

Lost and confused

She looked around

Perhaps they be right

And she'll never make the night

But, onwards she goes

Hoping to find someone who knows

Now she's lost and she's cold

And when day will break

And a hunter comes to take

He stumbles upon a snowy angel

And not an animal he'd meant to kill.


	5. Stars

The brightest stars   
Will never shine enough   
To show my love for you  
Yet no chilly wind from mars  
Can be more tough   
Than love this true  
And I hope we don't fall apart  
Or die away from each other  
For if I get my way  
We will never end with a broken heart  
And happy be tother  
For as we rise with each day   
And rest at each night   
I can guarantee   
That nothing else has felt this right


	6. I Love You

I love you,   
that's true.  
I love you,   
and forever I will continue.  
I love you,   
I cried.  
I love you,   
but I know you lied.  
I love you,   
But I wish you loved me.  
I love you,  
Yet now I see.  
I love you,  
So I wanted you to stay.  
I loved you,   
And now, it is here that I lay  
I loved you,  
And yet you left.  
I loved you,  
And you left me a broken mess.  
I loved you,  
For you made me think you loved me too.


	7. Dancing in the Rain

They had pushed you down

Merely just to watch cry and fall

So that you would turn your blissful smile to a frown

To make it so your smiles didn't show them that you were best of all

It was your smiling eyes that showed you were okay

That you would not break

No, you would not break this day

For tomorrow you would wake

And this day would be a dream long passed

You would stand back up and prance

Proving that their hate, was but a mere block that you had surpassed

As their mocks poured down like raindrops, you would choose to dance

But you would show them true character

With morals as sweet as honey from a bee

You would continue to show that you would not falter

Then point out of what a lovely day it is as far as you could see

Maybe it was the smell of hope and cheer you'd bring

Or could it be that your love was their bane

Many chose to hate despite you not doing anything

Yet you kept on dancing in the rain


	8. My Four-Legged Best Friend

My mom has a cat who cuddles all day 

My brother has a dog who can't sit still 

Who jumps and plays, and whatever it shall will 

Where is my friend that with whom I can play 

My friend who will stay as we read or lay 

My friend who stays as we binge watch and chill 

Who walks with me as the morning birds trill 

In which my adoration is their pay 

She is my four-legged best friend that I love 

She has a black furred tail that always wags 

And I'll never give her up in the end 

Barks at anything- ground or skies above 

She acts smartly with the butter she snags 

She is and has been my four-legged best friend


	9. Just Another Love Poem

Some have told me that it is just a word

We have no way to see it and nothing to touch it 

And even if you listen close, it just cannot be heard 

Yet we can feel it 

We feel it when it will break 

We feel it when it makes us think of the ones we choose to love 

We feel it when it makes our hearts ache 

And it is said to those here and those who have gone to the skies above 

We say it to our sisters and our mothers 

We say it to our friends 

We say it to our brothers and our fathers 

We say it to our lovers who choose to stay until we meet our ends

And we give it out to those we know 

We give to others with a smile or a laugh 

We give it to others by being there when their sadness will show 

We give it to others by getting them in a photograph 

We cannot touch it, we cannot see it, we cannot hold it 

We say we love, we feel our love 

We give our love like with lovers in lore 

It _is_ just a word 

Yet it is so much more


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /National Suicide Prevention/
> 
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/

You are worth more than you know

You are important, you are amazing

You only need to let your light show

For some you may be worrying

As they try to help you as you hide

As they wait for truth when you lie

As they all want to help yet only collide

For some who hide with no tears dripping down their eye

Hiders who cover their scars

Hiders who flinch in fear

Hiders who see help like stars

For some who know not that help is truly here

Who know not that you are loved

Who know not that you can change your fate

Who know not why they are reproved

For you guys who need to know it's not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /National Suicide Prevention/
> 
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku,  
> Beta read by: johnydeppismyfather(On wattpad)  
> @SolasIsAnEgg

Beaming moon rises  
Life and death, tides, push and pull  
Beauty emerges


End file.
